Add. $14.3 + 5.2 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${1}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${3}$ $5$ $.$ ${2}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${1}$ ${{4}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $+$ ${5}$ $.$ ${2}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $9$ $.$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({14} + {5}) + ({0.3} + {0.2})\\\\ &={19} + {0.5}\\\\ &=19.5 \end{aligned}$ $14.3 + 5.2= 19.5$